


strawberry shortcake

by lumark99



Series: 31 days of kpop soulmate prompts [7]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Female Character, CEO, Cute Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Panic, Irene works in a bakery, Joy is barely there, Seulgi as a CEO bc yes, Seulgi is a panicked gay, Short & Sweet, joy deserves a pay raise, she looks amazing in a suit, soft, we don't just write about male pairings here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumark99/pseuds/lumark99
Summary: Seulgi was sure she's had enough strawberry shortcake to last a lifetime





	strawberry shortcake

**Author's Note:**

> finally a story title that's not named after a song ?? wow  
> anyways my first female pairing!!  
> hope u enjoy

**_Prompt: Everyone is born with a unique number only they and their soulmates have._ **

 

Seulgi puffed out her cheeks and frowned at the dark digits on her wrist.

 

 _080114_.

 

She wondered when she would find her soulmate. She hoped it was the cute girl from the coffee shop she visits regularly, or maybe the pretty cashier who smiled at her yesterday.

 

The thing is, she _doesn’t_ know who it is, to find out who her soulmate is she has to find someone with the same number on their wrist and so far she hasn’t found anyone (she found someone who’s number was _080115_ yesterday, can you _believe_ her luck?).

 

The government had established an official website a couple of years ago where you could enter your number into the system and you’d get an alert when they found your soulmate.

 

Seulgi’s number has been in the system for years.

 

She had finally started to give up hope this year, she was tired of waiting for her soulmate (who seemed like they would never come). So she started openly looking for a relationship the only thing was that _no one_ wanted to date her. It’s not because she had an awful personality or because she was ugly (she was actually quite the opposite). It was because everyone was too busy waiting for their soulmates, no one wanted to date anyone else which Seulgi thought was pretty dumb but then again she was exactly like that a couple years ago.

 

Which led her to predicament, she was stuck, she couldn’t find her soulmate but she also couldn’t find someone else to date.

 

She leaned back on her chair, fumbling for a second as she almost fell and looking around sheepishly for any witnesses but then remembered she was alone in her office. “I need a break.” She sighed as she got up from her chair, stretched a bit then grabbed her purse from the desk and walked out, signaling to her employees and receptionist that she was going out.

 

There was a new bakery that recently opened and was nearby her office so Seulgi walked towards there. She reached there in a couple of minutes and stood in front of the door hesitantly but the sweet aroma of baked goods prompted her to walk in. A bell chimed as she walked in and she looked around the cozy shop.

 

The walls were a light beige and there were paintings hanging everywhere. The tables were chocolate colored and square shaped, each table also had two chairs. There were stools near the counter and different types of pastries were on display.

It had a tranquil and calming feel to it, she liked it.  

 

Seulgi walked up to the front, her high heels clacking against the tiles, echoing loudly, maybe she shouldn’t have come here in her work clothes, _‘too late now’_ she thought hastily.

 

When was probably halfway towards the counter an employee suddenly walked in while tying her hair back and smiled at Seulgi.

 

“Oh my _fucking_ god,” she mumbled, cheeks suddenly a bright red.

 

The ~~goddess~~ girl that had walked was _drop dead gorgeous_ and Seulgi was starting to panic.

 

She had soft pale skin that had no blemishes. Her doe eyes were a dark brown and were glistening with kindness. She also had the cutest nose and her lips were a bright red, much like Seulgi’s face at the moment. She was wearing an apron with the name tag ‘Irene’ pinned on it and round specs rested on her nose. She looked familiar but Seulgi didn’t know why. The girl paused, hands still trying to tie her dark hair.

“Can I help you?” Her voice was soft and so sweet. Seulgi stared at the girl with starry eyes, _‘I’m so fucked’_.

“U-Uhm,” Seulgi stammered, “Can I get some strawberry shortcake?” She blurted out, eyes widening as she remembered was was allergic to strawberries. The girl smiled and nodded, finally done tying her hair, she walked towards the glass display and Seulgi mustered up her courage.

“U-Uh actually,” she stuttered.

“Hm?” Irene looked at Seulgi, head tilted adorably. _‘What the FUCK!!’_

“N-Nothing.” Irene just shrugged and retrieved a slice of strawberry shortcake, placing it on a plate and handing it to Seulgi, a small smile on her lips.

“Here you go!” She sounded so happy and Seulgi didn’t want to destroy her hopes but she had to throw the cake away, she couldn't have a repeat of what happened _last time_ she had strawberries.

“Uh,” she avoided eye contact, “I gotta go so-”

“So?” Irene looked at her with furrowed brows and Seulgi’s resolve crumbed.

“So could you please put it in a bag for me?” She mentally face-palmed, _‘dumbass’._

“Of course,” Irene smiled, “why didn’t you just tell me to begin with?” She grabbed a bag, put the cake in it and gave it to Seulgi. “I’m guessing this is your favorite right?”

“Yeah!” Seulgi laughed fakely, “I absolutely love it!”

Seulgi tripped as she walked out and as soon as she was far from the bakery she groaned loudly, she had just told the cutest girl she has ever seen that she loved strawberry shortcake _when she was allergic to strawberries_.

 

She walked in the building grumbling loudly and gave the bag to her receptionist, Joy who was on currently on the phone with someone, most likely her soulmate as there was a happy smile on her face and she was giggling in well, _joy_.

“For me...?” Joy looked at Seulgi in confusion.

“Yeah,” she muttered sourly, “I’m allergic so enjoy.” She walked into her office and slammed the door behind her.

 

The next day Seulgi was prepared. She walked into the bakery confidently but as soon as she saw Irene in pigtails, giggling softly at what her co-worker said, her confidence was **all gone**. Irene turned and her eyes lit up as she recognized Seulgi, she grinned and beckoned her closer.

“So what can I get for you today?” Irene rested her chin in her palm and looked at Seulgi, “strawberry shortcake again?”

“Haha, how’d you know?” She laughed awkwardly.

Irene looked at her with an unreadable expression on her face then laughed, “just a hunch.”

 

Irene brought another slice of shortcake in a bag and handed it to her.

“Careful,” she warned shooting Seulgi a look, “there’s a cake _and_ my number in there.”

She walked off and Seulgi stood there, jaw hanging open. Irene turned and gave Seulgi a small wave before returning to talk to her friend.  

 

Seulgi had returned to the building still in shock. She dropped the cake off at Joy’s desk once more and ignored the other girls ‘ _Are you okay?_ ’

She walked in her office and sat in her seat.

“Joy!” She yelled, “cancel all my meetings for today!” She ignored the other girls splutters and dropped her head on her desk. There was _much_ to think about.

 

A couple of days later she walked into the bakery, after days of the same order, _strawberry shortcake_ , Seulgi had finally figured it out, or so she hoped, and nothing was going to stop her today.

“Good-” Irene started.

“Are you my soulmate?” She looked at Irene with fierce eyes.

“Straight to the point huh…” Irene muttered.

“Well?!” Seulgi hadn’t gotten any sleep the past few days so she had heavy bags under her eyes and her hair was all mussed from running all the way here, this was _clearly_ a priority.

“To answer your question,” Irene said slowly and Seulgi held her breath, “yes.”

Seulgi felt overjoyed, “Really?!”

“Yup!” Irene smiled widely.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Seulgi cried out, it would’ve been _really_ helpful to know that Irene was her soulmate a couple of days ago.

“I was going to,” Irene frowned, “It was supposed to be a surprise. I was going to give you strawberry shortcake and everything.” Seulgi felt her stomach drop at the mention of strawberry cake and she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

“About that-” She started to say but was cut off abruptly.

“Oh I know that you’re allergic,” Irene laughed lightly, “Joy told me about it, I just wanted to see your facial expression.”

“Joy?!” Seulgi repeated in shock, “you know Joy?!”

“Of course!” Irene smiled slyly, “why wouldn’t I know my own sister?” Seulgi froze, that’s why Irene looked familiar.

“YOU’RE _THAT_ IRENE SHE ALWAYS TALKS ABOUT?” She shouts in shock, “I thought you guys were two different people.” She admits sheepishly.

“Nope,” Irene sighs, “we’re sisters alright. I’m surprised you couldn't tell, we look pretty similar.”

“No offense to Joy,” Seulgi seriously, “but you’re the prettier sister.” Irene gasps dramatically.

“How dare you! I’m going to call her right now and tell her you said that!” Irene tries to say seriously but fails and burst into loud laughter, "her girlfriend, Yeri, wouldn't be too happy to hear that!"

“I’m glad you’re my soulmate.” Seulgi grins widely at Irene.

“Me too.”

 

“Wait. If you knew I was allergic, why did you keep giving me strawberry shortcake?” Seulgi was genuinely curious.

“It was funny to see you stutter and panic.” Irene responded almost immediately

“You’re so mean,” Seulgi whines, “I hate you!”

“No you don’t.”

“Your right I don’t, but you’re still mean.”

“Whatever you say babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seulgi is amazing and Irene as a baker? love that  
> anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
